deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda Vs Camilla
For My Kingdom. Zelda Vs Camilla is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by WarpyNeko930 featuring Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda, and Camilla from Fire Emblem Fates. Description Fire Emblem Vs The Legend of Zelda! These two Princesses exude Beauty and Wisdom wherever they go, and are always there to help the hero along the journey! Can Nohr's Busty Beauty beat down Hyrule's Heroic Heroine? Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Royalty! They're classy, beautiful, and always hope to lead their kingdoms through times of hardship and strife. But sometimes, they can be badasses too! Guts: Princess Zelda, The Ruler of Hyrule. Yang Xiao Long: and Princess Camilla, the Eldest Daughter of Nohr! I'm Yang and he's Guts, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Zelda Guts: Many years ago, a fair maiden called out for a hero to come to her aid, and protect their kingdom from the forces of darkness. That hero... Yang Xiao Long: Is not who we're talking about! Instead, we're talking about the fair maiden! Princess Zelda, The Multi Incarnate Ruler of the Kingdom of Hyrule is far from your stereotypical damsel in distress. Guts: She wields the Triforce of Wisdom, an ancient power created by the Gods of Hyrule to be bestowed upon three beings, who would fight for an eternity thanks to the curse placed upon them by Demise. With it, Zelda has a powerful magical affinity, making her superior to most every subject in her kingdom. Yang Xiao Long: Such magical powers includes Din's Fire, a spammable attack which lets her throw exploding fireballs! There's Farore's Wind, which lets her teleport a short distance on the map. Lastly there's Nayru's Love, a shield that reflects projectiles back to sender. Guts: There's also the Phantom Slash, in which Zelda summons the Phantom Armor to annihilate foes. There's Hylia's Blood, powerful healing magic which can restore surrounding allies health. Yang Xiao Long: As a member of the royal family, she's not stranger to combat. Her Royal Rapier is a powerful blade, but it's her sharpshooting that gives her the edge in combat! She can fire powerful Light Arrows, which annihilate evil, and create light bombs in midair. Guts: She also possesses the legendary Wind Waker, which can manipulate the wind for slashes, and create tornadoes to throw off an opponent and create bursts of lightning. Yang Xiao Long: She may sound pretty awesome, but she has a lot of flaws where it counts. She's more of a strategist rather than a warrior, and easily falls behind in Swordsmanship and skill that most Zelda characters have. But hey! She'll do whatever it takes to defeat the enemy. Link: You called for a Hero, Princess? Zelda: yes! But, I guess you'll have to do. Camilla Guts: Out of the four children the vile King Garon sired, none are more ruthless than the eldest Princess, Camilla. Yang Xiao Long: Holy crap, okay, this girl is hardcore! Growing up with a particular terrible childhood, Camilla took it upon herself to raise Corrin as her own, and keep her safe from the cruel treatment of her step mothers. In fact, she's pretty protective of everything she holds dear. Guts: Her maternal nature fuels her passion for battle, and Camilla became a two sided coin. Cruel and Merciless to the enemy, compassionate and doting to those she held close. Yang Xiao Long: Camilla decides to intimdate the enemy with her charmingly good looks...and her massive fucking dragon she rides into battle! Not to mention a various collection of Axes and Tomes. Guts: Camilla is effective as a range, and melee fighter, with different abilities to close gaps and cripple a foe. She uses throwing, silver, and iron axes as her main weapons, Yang Xiao Long: And various tomes include Ragnarok, Fimbulvetr, and Fire, abilities which char an enemy from a distance with flames! Then there's also Thunder, a basic lightning attack. That' bout it. Guts:Throughout her long career, Camilla has learned a variety of different abilities. Lung makes her pound on an enemy from a distance, while Trample increases her damage against Foot Units by 5. Yang Xiao Long: There's Rose's Thorns and Rally Defense, but those are more or less used for allies, so, not much to talk about there. But let's talk about what she's done! She's assisted The Avatar on multiple occasions, overpowered Hinoka, slaughtered countless Hoshidan Soldiers, and easily scales to higher members of the Fire Emblem Cast. Guts: Should you step into battle with her, be prepared to experience true pain. Camilla: Just tell me who I need to kill to make you happy, sweetie! Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Yang Xiao Long: Alright, Stats have been compared, abilities pitted against each other, and boob sizes compared, it's time! Guts: It's time for a Death Battle. Royalty Kills - DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpyNeko930 Deep in the woods, travelling down a forest path, was a convoy of carriages. Each one was adorned with an armored man, wearing general knight garb and helmet. Their color, blue, was clashed with by a golden emblem that appeared on nearly every corner of their armors. 3 Triangles, one on top and two on bottom. The symbol of Hyrule. The Kingdom blessed by The Goddesses. But these were not normal foot soldiers. These were The Royal Guard. The most highly trained warriors in all of the kingdom. They all wore stoic faces as they stood on guard, scanning the woods around them for any potential ambushes. Their mission, currently, was of utmost importance. We pan through a window and into the carriage. Two women, one older, one younger, sat directly across from each other. One, dressed in the usual garb of a Shiekah. The other, dressed in the pink and white colors of a princess. And a princess she was. Inside the carriage, sat Impa, and Princess Zelda, the ruler of Hyrule. “My lady...are we positive this is a good idea?” Impa asked, with rightful worry. Their mission was exceptionally dangerous, and the payoff even more so. Zelda nodded seriously, giving Impa a reassuring wave of her palm. “I am positive of this.The Kingdom of Hoshido has always been friendly of trade to Hyrule. It is of good will we move to assist them in this trying time.” she finished, looking outside the window of the carriage. She was nervous. Hoshido had many enemies...could they have learned of Hyrule’s planned assist? The wise princess was correct in this assumption. For, upon a treeline, a scout watched the carriages roll away. He turned, pulling his bow off his back before firing a flaming arrow off into the sky. This signal informed the scout’s overseers of exactly where their prey was. And the plan was sprung into action. On the path of the carriages, laid a small river they were set to cross. The Nohrian Soldiers hastily lit the dynamite, and rushed into the treeline, letting the bridge explode. The explosion, loud enough to be heard for half a mile, alerted the boss of this operation. She looked up from her axe sharpening, in the small camp that had been set up near the river. With grace, but also a hint of maliciousness, she stood and twirled her axe, signalling her soldiers and retainers to stand and make haste. “Alright, my darlings! You remember what dear Corrin said, do you? Capture the Princess of Hyrule, and keep her from striking a deal with Hoshido! But leave survivors. Corrin’s orders. This is a capture op, my dears.” she said, her voice maternal, young, and kind. The speaker brushed her hair out of her eyes, and twirled her axe one last time. Princess Camilla was coming to play. As Princess Zelda’s carriage approached the bridge, a guard shouted “STOP!” to signal the three carriages to stop. Impa grabbed her sword, cautiously, and moved to step out of the carriage and investigate. She stepped up, and immediately smelled the gunpowder in the air. Her blade was drawn in an instant. “This was a set up! Ralley to-” At once, a war cry shout out of the trees surrounding the carriages. Soldiers, dressed in Purple and Black, rushed out of the woods with weapons drawn. The Hyrulean Royale Guard leaped off, and quickly intercepted the enemy, encircling the Carriage to protect their princess. Impa started to rush to protect her soldiers and ruler, but she heard heavy wings flap from the side of her. She whipped around, and barely deflected an axe blow directed towards her neck. Her foe was flying insanely fast, and, on a dragon. Impa’s eyes widened as she processed a blue colored hair style, and lots of scales. But when she had deflected the blow, she saw a flash of red hair, and the glint of a sword. On basic instinct, Impa leaped backwards with heavy grace. She landed in shallow water, further away from the princess than she would like to be. But at least she had a good view of her opponents. Two girls, teenagers. One wore a headband beneath her blue hair, sat upon a Wyvern. The other, wore basic combat armor and her long red hair was kept in pigtails. “Your plan failed, Selena.” the reptile-riding warrior said to the other, apparently named Selena. She humphed, and flipped her hair with an annoyed expression. “I don’t need you to tell me that!” Selena snapped, “It was better than shouting and attacking from the front, Beruka.” Beruka smirked, “Let’s just detain the ninja so Lady Camilla will have an easier time.” Impa held her blade in both hands, and leaped to intercept. Meanwhile, overlooking the battle from the air, was Camilla herself. Her soldiers seemed to have not received any casualties, but neither had the enemy. So, she decided to spot the princess herself. She looked down onto the carriages, and spotted the one with the most resistance in front of it. She smirked, and pointed down towards the carriage. Her dear wyvern happily complied, and flew down towards it, claws extended. The warriors of Hyrule could only watch as the beast ripped the roof of the carriage off in it’s palms. Camilla looked down to investigate, but found...no princess? “Hey!” called a regal voice from off to Camilla’s right. Systematically, the warriors all stopped fighting and watched as Princess Zelda stood with her bow raised, watching Camilla intently. Camilla grinned and turned to face the enemy princess. “Greeting, Princess Zelda of Hyrule! I’m truly sorry about all this. But, I cannot allow you to enter Hoshido. If you’ll surrender, and come with me, my brother the prince will present a much better option to you. Stand down, and no unnecessary lives will be lost.” Camilla spoke, firmly but gently. Zelda looked at her men, Impa, and back to Camilla. She needed to get to Hoshido. The Nohr, they were cruel. She did not trust this minx, and the safety of her men if she were to surrender. She needed to fight. She had to escape. “Never. I’m sorry for this, Princess Camilla.” Zelda spoke, disappearing in a gleam of green and white. Camilla tensed, before hearing feet set down in the water near her. She pulled the reigns on her Wyvern, pulling it’s head out of the way as Zelda fired off a light arrow straight towards it. It completely missed, but Zelda knew that she was not impervious to arrows. Camilla turned to face Zelda, and the battle of the warriors picked up about them, as these two princesses prepared for battle. FIGHT! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Zelda vs Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle